The present disclosure relates to a fuel cap, and particularly to a fuel cap for use on a fuel tank filler neck associated with a small engine of an off-road vehicle or other apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to evaporative emissions control of small off-road engines.
Vehicle fuel systems include valves associated with a fuel tank and configured to vent pressurized or displaced fuel vapor from the vapor space in the fuel tank to a separate vapor recovery canister. The canister is designed to capture and store hydrocarbons entrained in fuel vapors that are displaced and generated in the fuel tank.
It is desired to limit daily hydrocarbon evaporative emissions from small off-road engine (SORE) systems included in gas-powered products such as, for example, lawn mowers, all-terrain vehicles, go-karts, string trimmers, and leaf blowers. Such limits could be achieved by capturing hydrocarbons emitted by SORE systems and conducting captured hydrocarbons to the engine for combustion.